Veda Scott
) Providence, Rhode Island, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Veda Scott |Altura= 5 pies y 2 pulgadas (1.57 m) |Peso= 114 lb (52 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Providence, Rhode Island |Entrenadores= Daizee Haze Delirious |Debut= 2011 |Retiro= }}Lindsey Kerecz (nacida el 1 de enero de 1984) es una luchadora profesional y valet estadounidense, mejor conocida por su nombre de ring Veda Scott. Ella ha luchado para varias promociones independientes estadounidenses, incluyendo Ring of Honor, Shimmer Women Athletes y Absolute Intense Wrestling, donde ella sería anteriormente AIW Tag Team Champion y AIW Women's Champion. Ella también ha luchado internacionalmente en Canadá y Japón. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Circuito independiente estadounidense (2011–2014)' Kerecz debutaría en mayo de 2011. Su primer lucha registrada tendría lugar el 15 de mayo de 2011 durante un evento de la Horizon Wrestling Alliance, donde ella sería derrotada por Daizee Haze. thumb|left|170px|Scott, con [[Gregory Iron como los AIW Tag Team Champions]] Scott comenzaría a luchar para la Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW) el 29 de julio de 2011 siendo derrotada por Cherry Bomb durante Girls Night Out 4. En la segunda mitad de 2012, Gregory Iron habría empleado a Scott como su asesora legal, y ella lo ayudaría a implementar una estipulación de que el, el "Handicapped Hero", solo podría ser cubierto con un conteo de cuatro en lugar del estándar de tres. El 23 de noviembre de 2012 durante Hell on Earth 8, Iron y Scott derrotaron a los campeones The Batiri (Kodama y Obariyon) para capturar los AIW Tag Team Championship. Conocido en conjunto como Hope and Change, ellos eran conocidos por haber ganado y defendido sus título a través de medios infames, y así acumularon defensas exitosas de los título en contra de varios equipos incluyendo The Batiri, Youthanazia (Josh Prohibition y Matt Cross), The Old School Express (Jock Samson y Marion Fontaine) y The Jollyville Fuck-Its (Russ Myers y T-Money). Hope and Change permanecieron como los campeones hasta el evento Absolution VIII el 30 de Junio de 2013, cuando perdieron sus títulos ante The Batiri. El 1 de marzo de 2013 durante Girls Night Out 8, Scott ganaría la lucha principal la cual sería una lucha en escalera en contra de Addy Starr, Athena y Crazy Mary Dobson para ganar una futura chance por el Título AIW Women's. El 6 de octubre de 2013, durante Girls Night Out 10, Scott perdería la lucha principal por el campeonato ante la AIW Women's Champion Allysin Kay. El 7 de febrero de 2014 durante #TGIF, Scott perdería la revancha por el título ante Kay. El compañero de Scott, Iron se había fracturado en noviembre de 2013, resultando en una rivalidad el uno con el otro. Esto culminaría con Scott derrotando a Iron en el evento principal en una lucha jaula de acero durante Battle of the Sexes el 26 de julio de 2014. En julio de 2012, Scott debutaría para Shine Wrestling durante el Internet pago por visión Shine 1, donde ella derrotaría a Kimberly. En 2015, Scott aparecería en la Family Wrestling Entertainment durante No Limits, donde se enfrentaría a la FWE Women's Champion Candice LeRae donde el campeonato estaba en juego, pero Scott saldría derrotada. Ella regresaría durante Hennigan Vs. Styles haciendo equipo con el FWE Tri-Borough Champion Paul London en contra de World's Cutest Tag Team (Joey Ryan y FWE Women's Champion Candice LeRae) donde el FWE Tri-Borough y Women's Championship estaban en juego. London y Scott resultaron victoriosos, por ende London retuvo el FWE Tri-Borough Champion y Scott ganaría el FWE Women's Champion por primera vez. Sin embargo la promoción cerraría poco después de dicho evento por falta de ingresos y Scott sería reconocida como la última Women's Champion. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2011–2018)' Scott se uniría a Shimmer Women Athletes en octubre de 2011, cuando ella tendría una lucha en equipos no transmitida al aire antes de las grabaciones del DVD para el Volúmen 41 y Volúmen 42. Scott tendría su primer lucha emitida dentro de Shimmer en el Volúmen 44 ese mismo mes, donde ella perdería una lucha individual ante Taylor Made. Durante el Volúmen 46, Scott obtendría su primera victoria después de que su oponente Saraya Knight fuera descalificada. 'Ring of Honor (2012–2016)' Scott sería entrenada en la Ring of Honor (ROH) Wrestling Academy bajo Daizee Haze y Delirious. thumb|170px|Scott hablando durante un evento de [[Ring of Honor en 2014]] En enero de 2012, Scott debutaría en ROH como entrevistadora de bastidores, jugando este papel a lo largo de 2012 y en 2013, incluyendo episodios televisivos de ROH. Desde febrero de 2013, además de sus deberes de entrevistadora, Scott comenzaría a trabajar como comentarista para las luchas femeninas en ROH. El 23 de marzo de 2013 episodio de ROH Wrestling, Scott sería tomada como rehén por el grupo S.C.U.M., quienes solo la liberarían al convenir un acuerdo para las luchas de S.C.U.M. vs el roster de ROH durante el próximo episodio. Durante el internet pago por visión Supercard of Honor VII, Scott ayudaría a evitar la interferencia de S.C.U.M. durante la lucha por el Título ROH World entre el miembro de S.C.U.M. Kevin Steen en contra de Jay Briscoe, llevando eventualmente a Jay Briscoe a capturar el título. El 6 de abril de 2013 episodio de ROH Wrestling, Scott entrevistaría a MsChif, que acababa de perder por primera vez desde su regreso. En respuesta, MsChif atacaría a Scott con un spraying mist into her face. El 25 de mayo episodio de ROH Wrestling, Scott juraría venganza y su interferencia le costaría a MsChif una lucha individual. El 7 de julio de 2013 episodio de ROH Wrestling, Scott tendría su primer lucha televisada en ROH y perdería ante MsChif. En enero de 2014, Scott entraría en una historía, donde ella comenzaría a ser la acompañante de R.D. Evans cuando el comenzaría a regodearse acerca de su racha de victorias, que llamaría la "New Streak". Como parte de esa historía, ella lo pondría en luchas con jobbers para ganar fácilmente. Durante el pago por visión ROH Unauthorized presents: "Michael Bennett's Bachelor Party", Scott se uniría con Heather Patera y Leah Von Dutch logrando derrotar a Taeler Hendrix, "Crazy" Mary Dobson y Scarlett Bordeaux luego de que Scott cubriera a Bordeaux tras un back-drop driver. Ella comenzaría a actuar como la manager de Cedric Alexander durante el Best in the World 2015 después de que este último atacara a Moose luego de que Scott había sido su manager previamente, cambiando a heel en el proceso. El 2 de diciembre de 2016, Ring of Honor anunciaría que Scott había solicitado la liberación de su contrato. 'Hazañas internacionales (2012–presente)' El 7 de julio de 2012, se observó que Scott había luchado en Canadá para NCW Femmes Fatales, donde ella lograría derrotar a Mary Lee Rose. Scott tendría su primer lucha en Japón durante Joshi for Hope IV el 7 de octubre de 2012, donde ella sería derrotada por Yuhi. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014, 2016)' El 10 de mayo de 2014, Scott haría su debut para Total Nonstop Action Wrestling durante las grabaciones del pago por visión TNA One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2, siendo derrotada ante Gail Kim. El 22 de abril de 2016, Scott competiría en el pago por visión One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2016, siendo derrotada ante Rosemary. Vida personal Kerecz estaba estudiando leyes durante su debut en la lucha libre profesional en 2011, y se graduaría de la Escuela Universitaria de Leyes Drexel en 2012. Ella sería también una anterior editora del Drexel Law Review. Kerecz es vegana. En lucha thumb|220px|Scott ejecutando un bulldog portion de su springboard bulldog en Jewells Malone thumb|220px|Scott ejecutando un saito suplex en Jewells Malone thumb|220px|Veda Scott ejecutando un suicide dive sobre [[Kimber Lee y Cherry Bomb]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Plex Express'' (Back-drop driver) **''Q.E.D.'' (Snapmare driver) — adoptado de Daizee Haze *'Movimientos de firma' **Bridging Saito suplex **Diving clothesline **''Law School'' (Modified Old School) **Rolling wheel kick **Springboard bulldog **Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Southside St. Clair *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Cedric Alexander **Moose **Robert Evans *'Temas de Entrada' **"Fembot" de Robyn **"Riot Rhythm" de Sleigh Bells (AIW) Campeonatos y Logros *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 vez) **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Gregory Iron *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Women's Championship (1 vez, final) *'Inspire Pro XX Division Championship' **Inspire Pro XX Division Championship (1 vez) *'Legacy Wrestling' **Legacy Wrestling Women's Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Novata del Año (2012) **Ubicada en el puesto #'43' de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 en 2013 Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Veda Scott en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Veda Scott en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Veda Scott en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Veda Scott en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Veda Scott en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Veda Scott en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1984 Categoría:Debuts en 2011 Categoría:Horizon Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Absolute Intense Wrestling Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:Impact Wrestling Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:Ring of Honor Categoría:Family Wrestling Entertainment